


Love of the Sun and Moon

by Megane



Category: Brontide, The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: Biting, Body Language, Canon Nonbinary Character, Casual Use of Magic, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Fictional Alphabet, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Intersex, Kissing, Magic, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sensation Play, Some Humor, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Most would never consider themselves lucky enough to have the honour of visiting the Monarch’s bedroom. For a long time, there were none who could boast the pleasure of knowing the Monarch intimately enough to share their bed. To be fair, there still weren’t any who would boast such a thing. Aisling wasn’t the type to kiss and tell.





	

Most would never consider themselves lucky enough to have the honour of visiting the Monarch’s bedroom. For a long time, there were none who could boast the pleasure of _knowing_ the Monarch intimately enough to share their bed. To be fair, there still weren’t any who would boast such a thing. Aisling wasn’t the type to kiss and tell.

She walked backwards as Avenir advanced upon her. Together, they moved like predator and prey, and excitement thrummed through her body. Avenir reached up to pull off their cape, letting it flutter to the ground forgotten. They pulled off their bangles and rings, each trinket falling to the ground carelessly. Aisling drew her legs up onto the bed and pushed down against it with her hands, swinging herself backwards into a more comfortable position. In a graceful movement, Avenir climbed onto the bed with her. Their hands found her waist, and Aisling could feel the tingle of their magic through the flowing fabric of her robes.

Her eyes fluttered closed in a sudden kiss. Avenir’s lips carried a wintery chill, and it was enough to make Aisling shudder in delight. She never got tired of their kisses. In fact, she longed for it, if only so she could bring warmth to Avenir’s lips and then slowly to the rest of their body. She reached up and stroked her hands down the length of their arms, warming up the nut brown skin which took so beautifully to winter. Avenir groaned against her, and Aisling smiled against their lips. 

“Aisling,” Avenir said fondly, moving their hands up her sides and then over her covered breasts. For a moment, there was nothing, and then when Avenir stroked their hands down with deliberate slowness, Aisling felt the cold wisp over her skin like a breeze. She moaned softly in pleasure. Her nipples perked up under her robes; her chest lifted towards the hands that toyed with her. Even when Avenir drew the cold away, there was pleasure. The practiced give and take of varying sensations was enough to slowly stoke Aisling’s desire.

     “I miss your lips,” she said, reaching up to cup their neck.

     “What a needy Queen you are,” Avenir teased as they leaned down to kiss her again.

Aisling nodded slightly. They worked their lips together, and Aisling moved her hands to hold Avenir’s face between her palms. She slowed the kiss, opening her mouth and silently encouraging Avenir to do the same. She stroked her thumbs in loving circles against the side of their lips, and Avenir responded with a sigh. Aisling tilted her head and ran her tongue along theirs. Avenir moaned, and Aisling fed off of it. Such a simple taste of them made her squeeze her thighs against their hips.

     “Avenir,” she sighed between kisses. “Oh, how I’ve waited for this all night…”

     “Have you?” Avenir ducked their head to the side to kiss her cheeks and nip along the curve of her jaw. “Have you thought of us while fulfilling your duties?”

     “I could barely think of anything else,” Aisling admitted as she leaned her head back. She slid her hands down to Avenir’s shoulders. The cold blew over her again, making her tremble and moan sweetly.

     “Silly woman,” came the amused insult. Avenir leaned back to meet her gaze. “Aren’t you supposed to be more responsible.”

     Aisling merely smiled mischieviously. “At least I kept my hands to myself this time.” She kneaded Avenir’s shoulders. “They were too busy signing papers.”

Avenir bit down on their bottom lip and sat back to admire her. They curled their fingers in her clothing, and with a combination of their magic and hers, Avenir pulled their hands apart, ripping away Aisling’s clothes in a shimmer of light. There was a second wave of light, and Aisling’s more delicate clothing disappeared as well, leaving her naked against the monochrome sheets. Her blonde hair splayed out under her head like rays of sunshine threading through storm clouds. She stared up at Avenir with love in her green eyes and desire evident in the small movements of her body. Avenir couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful.

     She opened her legs further for them and called up to them with a singsong voice. “What are you thinking of, Avenir?”

     “You, Aisling,” they assured, moving down to loom over her. She reached up to pet over their dark hair, her fingers trailing along silvern decorative beads. "Only you.”

     “How romantic.”

     “’Tis the only sweetness we will spare you tonight,” Avenir said with a knowing smile.

     Aisling moved her hand to up their cheek. Their black hair draped over her fingers. “Is that a promise?”

     Avenir lowered their hips to grind down against hers. A moan caught in her throat. “Have we ever broken any promise to you, spoken or no?”

     “No, my Moon. You absolutely have not.” 

Avenir chuckled and moved down to press a brief kiss to her lips before directing their attention lower. Their lips followed the curve of her neck. Aisling’s skin was both kissed by the Sun and now by her Moon, both of whom loved her more than any other in the world. Avenir moved their hands to her breasts, stroking over her nipples with both thumbs in idle circles. She arched up into them, coaxing them to do more, but she felt them smile against her sternum. _Patience_ , the smile said. Oh, she knew it all too well, but when it came to them, she found it hard to keep herself waiting. 

Avenir cupped her right breast and kissed at it, nipping at the soft flesh as they tugged her left nipple between their thumb and forefinger. Aisling moaned, louder this time, and squirmed under Avenir. She heard a breathy moan leave her lover in response. They stroked a tongue over the curve of her breast before flicking their tongue over the rigid peak. Another tug of their hand and Aisling whined again. She rocked her hips up at Avenir, but they took their time playing with her. The treatment switched sides. Avenir tugged at the right nipple, harder than the left, and Aisling let out another weak keen. Avenir sighed against her, blowing cold air along her breast and relishing in the way she trembled under them. 

Aisling gripped at the pillows with one hand and the sheets with the other. She closed her eyes so she could focus on feeling over tug, every kiss every—

     “Ah!” her back arched when Avenir bit down on her breast, leaving a lovebite against her tan skin. 

— every _bite_ her lover felt fit to leave. Avenir climbed further down still. They kissed down the length of her navel. They curled their fingers against her sides, their nails leaving behind faint trails. Avenir drew up her legs, setting her feet flat against the bed. Avenir cupped under her ass and used their thumbs to spread her quim open. Aisling’s hands went to Avenir’s hair, collecting the dark locks behind their head. As she did, the Monarch chuckled. They rolled a thumb against her wet entrance.

     “How precious. Are you this eager of us?”

     “Don’t tease, Avenir,” Aisling chastised weakly, her words breathy now that they were where she so wanted them.

     “Why not?” they asked playfully.

They turned their thumb to the side, swiping Aisling's wetness against her folds and up to her clit. She moaned down at them. She could feel a gentle chill with each pass over her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered when Avenir stroked their thumb just under the sensitive hood. She tightened her thighs and curled her toes. She pulled taut on Avenir’s hair, knowing they wouldn’t mind the treatment. 

     “Mmmn—! A-ah, Av-venir!”

     “Yes, my Sun?” They asked in a husky voice.

Aisling pressed her head back against the pillows and rocked her hips down against their thumb. When they pulled away, she unwound suddenly, trying to catch her breath. Feeling their thumb back against her wet slit made her legs fall open wide. She tugged weakly at their hair to further the invitation. This time, Avenir didn’t tease her. They drew forward and spread her open with their tongue. They moaned at the taste of her. Aisling’s brows knit together tight as they took to her like a starved man to water. They pulled up to caress her clit with their tongue. It was a slow drag with the flat of their tongue, and Aisling rocked up to met them.

     “Oh, yes, my darling. _Yes_ …”

She turned her head to the side and felt Avenir retreat back down. She panted softly, following along with the movements of their tongue until she felt a particular pattern start. Avenir repeated it again two more times and then pull their tongue out. They kissed at her folds, and Aisling rubbed her lips together before responding.

It was the second letter of the Fae’l alphabet. Pleased with her answer, Avenir dipped back into her. They moaned softly as they began another shape. Aisling loved this game, but she was terrible at winning it. She knew this one and relayed the answer back to Avenir. Another letter and another answer. It was always this simple at first. The fourth letter came faster, but Aisling was quick to respond. She jumped when she felt Avenir's thumb rub just under their mouth, teasing at the base of her entrance but not entering. They repeated the pattern. Oh gods, she almost missed it.

She whimpered out a response, and Avenir drew back to suck hard at her clit. She mewled for them and curled a leg against their back. She rubbed the side of her foot along the curve of their spine. “Very good,” they praised before ducking back down to their work. Then came compound letters. Those were harder to catch at first, and her elongated moans made her sound as if she were singing. Avenir spared her no break, picking up the speed and holding open her legs to bare her to their erotic trials.

Finally, Aisling broke, panting and whimpering for her lover. She rocked needfully down at them. She felt magic roll over the hand holding down her left leg. The next thing she knew, two fingers were being slid inside of her and she was grateful for the change. She cried out as they set a hard pace with their fingers. She thanked the stars, the heavens above, and the void below. She thanked Avenir in a shuddering voice, and the sound of them groaning made her even more wet.

     “Who do you thank?” they asked in a growl.

     “You!”

     “Who, dear Aisling?”

     “You, my Monarch! M-my handsome Monarch A-Avenir. Oh _gods, please, Avenir!_ ”

She wrapped both legs around them as their mouth found her clit. With the combined movements of their tongue and their fingers, it wasn’t long before they brought her off. Her entire body tightened, and she sobbed out her pleasure. Her nails scratched against their scalp, and she panted weakly as they stroked her inner walls. They drew back slowly from her, and Aisling opened her eyes. Her legs fell away again. With the freedom, Avenir sat up on their knees. They clicked their tongue and shook their head with a satisfied smile. Tears ran down Aisling's cheeks as she caught her breath. She looked properly debauched, but their time together was far from done. Aisling opened her mouth, and Avenir fed their slick fingers to her. She hummed around the digits, cleaning off her own wetness with a degree of pride.

Avenir stroked their free hand along one of her legs. They pulled their fingers out of her mouth, and Aisling slowly sat up. She stroked her thumb over their chin and pressed it to their lips. “Don’t make a mess,” she teased as they licked over the pad of her thumb. Her words were breathy, and her smile was shaky but satisfied. She leaned forward to kiss the front of her throat. Her fingers worked down their shoulders and over their chest. Avenir’s clothes fragmented away like smoke from a flame. Aisling held her hands over their hips, pausing for a moment as she kissed over Avenir’s chest.

     “Lovely,” she said reverently. “And even after picking me apart like that, you don’t look any worse for wear.”

     “Oh?” Avenir tipped their head. 

     Aisling rested her chin on their sternum and looked up at them. “I ought to make you pay for that.”

     Avenir smirked. “You dare strike out against us?”

     “As if you wouldn’t love every second of it.” 

With that, she swept her hands down and then away. Avenir’s clothes dispersed like smoke. Aisling hummed happily. “Much better,” she said as she coaxed Avenir’s legs open further. They stroked a hand through her hair idly, and Aisling leaned in to kiss along their modest shaft. It twitched against her lips, and it was hard for Aisling not to laugh gently. _Cute_ , she thought as she wrapped her lips around the head. Now it was her turn to enjoy them. She moved her head up and down slowly, taking in every bit of Avenir. Their moan left as a shudder, an almost bashful noise of pleasure. Aisling hummed around them, and she teased her bottom row of teeth against them.

“Geh…” Avenir’s brows tensed together. She felt their fingers tighten briefly in her hair. She moved her left hand and stroked her knuckles curiously against the back of their inner thigh. “Yes,” they sighed, giving her permission to explore further. Aisling smiled around their length and then drew her head away. She looked up at them, wanting to watch their expression as she pleasured them. She moved her fingers up further, rubbing against their folds. They were softer and fuller than her own, but they protected a passage that Aisling herself considered sacred.

     She pushed up a finger into Avenir’s slit and grinned up at them. “Avenir,” she purred up at them. “I didn’t know you were this excited.” She teased a second finger, simply testing how tight they were before curling her finger away. 

     Avenir scoffed, opening their eyes and staring down at her. Their orange eyes glimmered with their unspoken desire. “How could we not be?”

     Aisling bit at her lip and began working her finger up into them. “Flattery will get you everywhere with a Queen~”

She closed her eyes to take them into her mouth again. Each moan that Avenir graced her with was a gift. She moaned around their shaft and slowly fingered them open. When she could, Aisling steadied her hand and added a second finger. She could only fit the tip of her second finger in with her first, but that was good enough for both of them. Avenir groaned freely and rocked their hips up against her. “Aisling,” they growled low in their throat.

Aisling hummed sweetly, opening her eyes to look at them. She withdrew enough to swirl her tongue around their tip. Avenir grit their teeth and shuddered. Aisling felt a tug on their hair and she pulled away completely. She trailed her fingers out of them slowly, and Avenir pushed her down onto the bed. She didn’t have a chance to deliver a cheeky little one-liner. Avenir claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. Their fingers went down to her quim, pushing two fingers inside of her. They stroked their length along her clit. A moan hiccuped in Aisling's chest, and she whimpered into the kiss.

     “Patience,” Avenir whispered to her. They pecked a kiss to her lips.

     Aisling sighed. “You’re making it difficult,” she said breathlessly.

She lifted her hips for them as she felt their shaft slide into her. She reached up, weakly feeling for a pillow before dragging one under her hips. Once they were propped up, Avenir leaned down to groan against her ear. 

     “Touch yourself for us,” they ordered, taking her hips under their hands.

She nodded her head and moved her hand from the pillow to her quim. She stroked down to her entrance, dipping a finger in with Avenir’s shaft before dragging it back over her clit. She used her free hand to cup their face. Avenir turned their head to kiss her palm. 

     “I love you,” Aisling moaned softly. 

     Avenir rocked forward, thrusting faster into her, and Aisling’s eyes closed briefly. “Aisling,” they groaned. They closed their eyes, and Aisling stroked over their bottom lip. “You have our heart.”

She drew them closer, not for a kiss but just to have them near. She rode out each of their thrusts, casting out her pleasure and her prayers only for Avenir’s ears. At first, her fingers moved distractedly over the sensitive bud, but as her orgasm crept over her, she focused singlemindedly on bringing herself off.

     “Avenir,” she moaned like a song. She turned her head to chant their name with a shaking voice. “Avenir, Avenir, A- _Avenir…!”_

She heard Avenir slap a hand down against the pillows. They gripped hard onto the item and grit their teeth as they bucked hard and fast against her. Finally, Aisling pressed her head back against the pillows and whimpered. She wrapped her legs around Avenir, holding their hips against hers as she came. They shuddered against her neck and rocked their hips jerkily against her. 

     “Oh, praise the Heavens…” Aisling said as they basked in the afterglow together. She gave Avenir enough room to pull out, but she immediately secured them to her body once again.

They chuckled and lifted their head. They kissed at the thin trails of tears and then drew her in for a slow kiss. 

     "Cancel your plans for tomorrow,” they told her.

     Aisling raised her brows and smiled up at him. “Ooh? My fae will worry when their Queen doesn’t return.”

     “We will send word for you,” Avenir said. They wrapped their arms around her. “But you will not leave us tonight.”

     “As you wish, Avenir,” Aisling said.

She yelped a laugh when Avenir went down to the bed and giggled as they suddenly pulled her over their body. She stroked a hand along their chest and went down to engage Avenir in a slow kiss. They reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together with hers in a quiet display of affection. Gold and black hair mingled together like sunlight breaking through the darkness.


End file.
